Saske's Secret
by Fallen Angel Zenith
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are about to finish their fight in the final valley but something else happens during the final strike. How will Naruto react to his best friends greatest secret. Rated M for later chapters Fem. Sasuke
1. The Final Valley

_**Chapter 1: The Final Valley **_

Naruto and Sasuke were about to commence their final attack on each other within the final valley. Naruto's demon fox cloak helped him charge his reasengon, while Sasuke charged his chidori and his curse mark dyed it black. For a moment they just stared at each other; taking in their best friends true power.

Naruto's blood red slitted eyes staring daggers into Sasuke's darkened sharingon; neither one willing to look away. They hopped from the feet of the two Hokage statues, towards each other, with the intent on finishing this fight. Thrusting their palms forward they called out the names of their attacks, "RASENGAN!" "CHIDORI!" Their attacks clashed head on sending red chakara flying back in streams behind Naruto and blue streams behind Sasuke.

Their chakara lashed out and mixed together, turning light purple, as it swirled around them creating a sphere big enough for them to both fit inside with plenty of room. Within the spear, veiled in their chakara, their attacks continued. Sasuke pushed his hand forward ready to stab Naruto, but when his hand was inches away from his chest his eyes narrowed and he turned his hand into a fist and punched him so hard that his fist dug into his chest. Naruto closed one eye, which had changed from slitted to normal sometime during their final attack(though they were still red), in pain. Naruto scratched Sasuke's headband leaving a gash across the leaf symbol.

The sphere expanded, growing three times it's size, and turned pitch black. Naruto and Sasuke floated in a white light just staring at each other( Naruto's eyes had turned back into slits). Their expression's weren't angry anymore, they were...peaceful, like their fight to the death had never happened. The white light shinned even more and the two boys stood in front of each other as ten year old's again. They joined their index and middle finger's to hold hands in the shinobi sparing symbol of harmony.

Naruto was grinning his usual big grin. Sasuke was hesitant but his face quickly melted into a soft smile. After a moment of their smiling a girl that looked like a more feminine version of Sasuke in a black dress appeared behind him and slowly fused with him taking Sasuke's place in the light. Naruto's faced showed his confusion, but he went back to smiling anyway. The light faded and the two were on the shore by the river.

Naruto laid on the ground, eyes barely open, with 'Sasuke' leaning over him. They were staring at each other, with the same peaceful look as before, when 'Sasuke's' headband untied and fell to the side of Naruto's head. "Sa...Sasuke?" 'Sasuke' gave no response. Naruto tried to get up but could only manage to lean up on his elbows.

It was at this same time that the after effects of the curse mark could be felt by the young Uchiha. Surprised by the pain 'he' lost 'his' already shaky balance and had 'his' face smack into Naruto's,and for the second time, their lips were pushed together. Although their eyes couldn't meet from their position they did have the same surprised look. Even in his shocked and weakened state Naruto couldn't help but notice that Sasuke's lips were much softer than last time (not like he didn't try to forget their first time kissing).Sasuke's body fell to the side, ending their kiss.

Naruto looked to the side to see Sasuke breathing heavily and his cloths were unusually baggy. He flipped his body over and pushed himself around to see Sasuke's face had also become quite softer too, more...feminine? As he wondered what had happened to the Uchiha heir he felt a drop of water on his head. Not a moment later did it start raining heavily. "Sasuke!

Naruto!" Naruto and Sasuke looked to their side to see their teacher, Hatake Kakashi, land right next to them. The two genin were too exhausted to speak but Kakashi could tell they would be okay, though they still needed to be taken to the hospital quickly. "Looks like you two went all at it."

The two didn't give a response.

"Come on Kakashi we need to get these two to a hospital." "...Your right." Placing the two boys on his back, Sasuke was too wiped to give any resistance, Kakashi headed back to the Leaf village where the other genin were already receiving emergency medical treatment.


	2. The last Uchiha

_**Chapter 2: The last Uchiha's greatest secret!**_

**Naruto POV**

I laid in my hospital bed starring at the ceiling. I won, I stopped Sasuke and I stopped Orochimaru from taking his body. But right now I'm worried about what happened in that final valley place, there was something that kept replaying in my head, a couple of things actually, things I just can't let go of.

Who was that girl in the light, and why did she look so much like Sasuke? The scene replayed itself in my head, maybe I was just dreaming, yeah that's it! No way something like that would actually-

"_Sa...Sasuke?" 'Sasuke' gave no response. Naruto tried to get up but could only manage to lean up on his elbows._

_ It was at this same time that the after effects of the curse mark could be felt be the young Uchiha. Surprised by the pain 'he' lost 'his' already shaky balance and had 'his' face smack into Naruto's,and for the second time, their lips were pushed together. _

-"AHHHHHH! No Way, someone please tell me that was a bad dream!" "What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" I looked over to see Sakura by the door with a sunflower in her hand. Ah man just my luck, the one time I don't want her to show up.

"Ah nothing! I was...just waking up from a nightmare." I can't let Sakura know, she'd beat me back into the emergency room. "Oh really, what about?" Crap!

"Ah well...I was eating at Ichiraku's when I looked up and saw it was Orochimaru dressed in old man Ichiraku's cloths." The look Sakura was giving me showed that she was actually interested in my dream, if I keep this up I'll be able to fool her and get out of this alive. "Then when I went to attack him my shadow clones came out as my sexy jutsu self and they were dressed like you and Kakashi-sensei." "Wha!" "Yeah and when I was about to beat him Sasuke showed up and took the winning hit away, then they made him Hokage!"

Ghaaa, I think I'm gonna be sick! Sasuke? As Hokage! I think that is my worst nightmare, still...I'm happy he's back, things just wouldn't be the same around here without him. I heard Sakura laughing like she was at a comedy club.

I can't believe she bought that, maybe all those hours of helping the Purvey Sage with his books wasn't a complete waste after all. "Naruto _giggle_ I swear the things that go through your head-" Sakura's stopped laughing and walked over to the window. Her smile became much softer as she put the sunflower down on the window sill.

**Sakura POV**

He did it. That silly knucklehead brought him back, Naruto, I can never thank you enough. I turned around and sent Naruto a soft smile, though he seemed surprised to see me smiling like this. I know I can be hard on him, but he has never let me down. It may not be in a romantic way, but I do love you Naruto.

I walked over to him, taking my steps carefully, and pressed my lips on his cheek. Even with my eyes closed I can tell his face is as red as Hinata's. After about five seconds I move my face back and Naruto looks over to me, and I was right, his face was bright red. "Thank you Naruto-kun!" Naruto blushed even more and started scratching the back of his head "No problem Sakura!"

**Naruto POV**

I can't believe it! I finally got a kiss from Sakura! Hospital or not this is the best day of my life! But...I know it's for bringing Sasuke back, she doesn't like me like that. But I still have a chance, Sasuke isn't dating her yet so there's no way I'm giving up!

"Hey Sakura, how is Sasuke doing anyway?" "Lady Tsunade say's he's doing fine, he can't have visitors yet though." "How come?" "She said that curse mark on Sasuke's neck caused a lot of damage and it'll take a while to heal" I nodded. I remembered what the curse mark did to Sasuke, that power, I hope I don't have to fight him like that again.

This sorta routine went on for the rest of the week. Everyone came by and we joked around and they said how shocked they were to hear about Sasuke's condition. Kiba couldn't believe that I was the one to do that to him, we argued about it for two hours before Hinata fainting broke it up. All I did was ask her what she thought of me and she turned beat red, started mumbling something, and then passed out. Sakura was ready to beat Lee when he tried to run outta the room to train, he said something about wanting to surpass me in the springtime of youth?

I could tell Sakura was going nuts waiting to see Sasuke, so was I actually. All week I kept on thinking about how much smaller Sasuke looked after our fight, his cloths looked like they were gonna fall off, maybe it was an after effect to that curse mark thing. Blahhh then there was that kiss, how many fricken times am I gonna end up kissing that teme!

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" I broke out of my thoughts to see Kakashi-sensei standing in the door way, and like always, he was reading that book of his. "Yo kids, looks like your about ready to get outta the Hospital Naruto-kun." "Yeah but they keep dragging me back here even though I keep telling them I'm fine." "Your not fine baka! You were in critical condition like almost everyone else in the retrieval squad!"

"Hey they let Kiba-kun and Lee-kun out." "Kiba-kun's at home on bed rest and so is Lee-kun. Besides that Lee-kun has been in the Hospital ever since the chunin exams." I hate it when she makes sense like that. "It's like Sakura-chan said Naruto-kun, you must heal first before you rush out, just think of it as more training."

And now Kakashi-sensei does it too, man this bites. "Hey Kakashi-sensei when can we see Sasuke-kun, it's been a week so-" "Yeah sensei, can he have visitors yet?" "Whoa you two, listen he can have visitors but-" me and Sakura burst out in cheers, we couldn't contain it any longer. After a week we were finally gonna see Sasuke!

**Kakashi POV **

Haa... these two are in for a world of shock. Sakura more than anybody, I don't know how she's gonna deal with it. Though maybe this will give Naruto a fighting chance in the romance department. Whatever the case, this is a whole new chapter in all their lives, and it's sure to be an entertaining one.

**Naruto POV**

Kakashi-sensei is smiling underneath his mask, I can see it through the wrinkles it get's when he smiles. What's he thinking about? Blah it's probably something perverted knowing him. But that doesn't matter anyway, were finally gonna see Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei told us the room number and left, "Naruto-kun get dressed and meet me down there."

Sakura turned and ran out the door "Ho-hold up Sakura-chan! I'll walk down with you!" I jumped out of bed and tried to catch her out the door but when I looked out she was already gone. Man I just can't catch a break...OH! I gotta hurry and get dressed!

After I threw on my usual orange jumpsuit I tied my headband on and ran out the door. The nurses yelled at me as I ran through the halls, one old man even through a bed pan at me! I have never been so happy to be a ninja. Dodging Kunie's are way easier, and safer, than dodging bed pan's, and I am happy I did. Anyway I ran through the halls and up two flights of stairs until I reached Sasuke's room.

Sakura was waiting outside the door with Kakashi-sensei, I wonder why they didn't go in already? "Why are you guys out here?" "We were waiting for you baka! Kakashi-sensei wouldn't let me inside until you got here." Why is she upset with me?

She's the one who left me up there. "Why are you mad at me Sakura-chan? Your the one who left me up there." "You should have been faster, a ninja should always be on time." I just sent a glare towards Kakashi-sensei that made him look away, trying to look innocent.

Sakura followed my eyes and got the message. "Hmm whatever let's just go inside, I can't wait to see Sasuke-kun!" Sakura placed her hand on the door but was stopped by Kakashi-sensei. We looked up to see Kakashi-sensei looking us in the eyes, "listen you two...Sasuke has a lot going on...more than you think. I want you to be prepared for what your about to see."

We both node, our eyes showed how serious we were. We got Sasuke back and there was no way in hell we were gonna chicken out now! Kakashi-sensei nodes and let's go of Sakura's arm. Sakura slides the door open and we all walk in, we see baa-chan sitting by the bed reading some chart or something. The curtain is drawn enough that we can only see the lower half of Sasuke's body, that was covered by a white blanket.

We rushed over to go see Sasuke but was once again stopped by Kakashi-sensei, this time he grabbed me by my color and Sakura by her arm. "What the hell Kakashi-sensei? Now what?" He didn't answer, he looked at baa-chan who looked at Sasuke. She looked back at Kakashi-sensei and gave a nod, letting go of us and walking towards the curtain.

He waved his hand at us telling us to come closer. "Alright you two, I think it's time to reintroduce you to your third teammate." He stepped aside, pulling the curtain with him. "Yeah! We finally get to see you again Sasu- a pretty girl?"

Okay...I think we're in the wrong room, in the bed is some ultra pretty girl. I'll admit that she and Sasuke look kinda alike and she has the same haircut. But I've gone into the bath house with him enough times to tell that he is definitely a guy. "Um Kakashi-sensei...I think you got the wrong person..." "Oh? And why would you think that?"

And this is were Sakura put her keen eye to good use, "Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke is a GUY!" Sakura had that savage look in her eye that she usually saved for me. The mystery girl began moving, as she twisted her body over I could see all her curbs through the gown as it hugged her body. I could feel a blush appearing on my face.

**Tsunade POV**

Hmm the brats blushing. Can't blame him though, admittedly ,Sasuke has a better figure than I do, though not near as big in chest size. But at that age that's a good thing. Naruto's eyes were glued to Sasuke's every movement. As her legs dipped over the bed it was like he had seen some sort of angel taking her first steps on earth. She took her blanket and wrapped it around her body from below her armpits and over her chest.

Glad she remembered that she has nothing else on underneath her gown, otherwise we'd have to have a whole nother conversation and a cast put in from the broken jaw Sakura would give Naruto. "No...I...I am really a girl." The look on their faces said it all, they really had no idea what was going on. "Wha- no way, you can't really be Sasuke-kun. I mean...I've gone to enough bath houses with him to know he's a **he.**"

Haha Sasuke's as red as Hinata whenever Naruto's around. Sasuke looked away from them, guess even she can get embarrassed, and said "It was a henge." "No..no way...if it was a henge then why didn't it cancel out when you,...I mean Sasuke-kun, got knocked out." Guess it's time for me to step in, "the henge Sasuke-kun was using was a special one that combined sealing jutsu with the Kedouin Clan's Secret transformation Jutsu." "After I found Itachi at the Uchiha estate during the massacre, he placed a seal on me... "

_**Flashback Mode(No POV)**_

An eight year old Sasuke ran into the Uchiha estate, dressed in her usual black dress, smiling happily from her good day at school. She immediately knew something was wrong and she soon discovered, to her dismay, that she was right. She found her uncles and aunt dead, laying on the ground in a pool of blood, "Uncle! Auntie! Oh no!"

Fearing the worse she(not that she thought it could get any worse) she ran to her house calling out to her parents, "Mother! Father! Auntie and Uncle are-" she stopped mid sentence as she saw her parents, sat up, dead. Not a moment later Itachi walked out of the shadow's from behind them. He was dressed in his anbu uniform, without his mask, and his sharingon activated.

Thankful to see her big brother she told him, while crying slightly, "Itachi! Father and Mother are-" she was stunned speechless as a shuriken spun passed her head cutting her cheek. She backed up and feel to the ground. Holding herself up with her arms she stuttered out "I-Itachi...you...?" "Yes,I killed them."

She couldn't believe it "Why?" Her voice was filled with sadness, she looked like she was about to cry. She just couldn't figure it out, true they had been fighting a lot recently but she never would have thought Itachi would do something like this, not in her worst nightmares. "To test my capabilities." That was it?

For that petty reason he killed their entire family. "Your...YOUR OUT OF YOUR MIND!" She charged at him ready to attack when he jumped towards her and knocked her back, sending her flying into the door. She was hurt but not enough to keep her from moving, looking up he saw him starring at her, "Your weak...little sister." Sasuke was shaking.

_"I'm scared!" _She turned and ran out the door, trying desperately to get away. Itachi appeared in front of her making her stop in her tracks. "Live a miserable life...live without love, and gather up all your hate. So you can gain the same power that I do...and once that happens...seek me out.

For you will be the meter that measures my strength." Itachi grabs Sasuke by the throat and lift's her into the air, making her stare into his mangekyou sharingon. She fall's into a genjutsu that made her see her entire clan getting cut to pieces by him. Inside the illusion Sasuke is screaming as she watched helplessly as the her clan was repeatedly wiped out in front of her very eyes. Meanwhile on the outside Itachi had torn off Sasuke's dress and even her underwear and replaced them with a pair of black pant's and a matching black shirt.

After placing his unconscious sister on the outside of the estates gates he lifted her shirt to above her chest, he placed his hands on her chest and made the ram hand sigh with his free hand. His arm that was on Sasuke's chest glowed as black mark's appeared on it. The mark's slowly flowed from his arm to his sister's chest until all but one piece was on his sister. He took his arm away and pulled her shirt back down. With the key to the seal on his palm he made the tiger, boar, and rooster hand seal's and called out the jutsu's name "Secret jutsu: sealing body transformation."

The mark's on Sasuke's chest glowed as it spread across her body like the curse mark in second state. Her body morphed in to a more toned and slightly taller version of herself. Her short spiky black hair stayed mostly the same. Any trace of the seal disappeared leaving the appearance that it was never there. Now Itachi had one last thing to do.

He fled from the scene not stopping until he reached the main gate. Not bothering to turn around he made the ram hand seal and not a moment after, the Uchiha estate blew up! The emergency response squad got there in about five minutes and found Sasuke passed out in front of the estate. One of the emergency ninja picked him up bridal style and quickly took him to the hospital while the others tried to put out the fires and look for any survivors. To their horror they found everyone had died, though it was clear that the fire had nothing to do with it.

Sasuke didn't wake up until five in the afternoon the next day. He laid in his hospital bed dazed and confused, silently hoping that what happened yesterday was nothing but a bad dream. Unfortunately the Hokage walked in with a sad expression on his face confirming that what happened yesterday wasn't a bad dream. "How are you feeling Sasuke-kun?" _"Sasuke?_

_ What is he talking about? My name is-" _The Hokage sat down next to 'her' and handed 'her', 'her' school I.D. Card, though this confused the eight year old even more because it read as some boy from her clan that she never heard of. "Who is this Hokage-sama?" The former little girls voice was weak but that didn't stop her from noticing that it was way difference than before._ "Wha! My...my voice...what's going on?"_

The Hokage was confused, but he quickly realized it must be the trauma talking, though he was completely wrong ,after all the boys entire family had been killed. The Hokage explained what had happened and that her, or rather his, needs would be taken care of by the village. Sasuke couldn't believe it, he had almost completely shut down. The Hokage tried to talk to him but he just ignored him, seeing he needed time to himself the Hokage left fearing the worse for the small boy. Sasuke left the hospital only a few minute's after the Hokage did.

He spent the next few days looking up what his brother had told him the night of the massacre. He know knew how to get the mangekyou sharingon and more about the Uchiha's.

_**Flashback Mode End( Back to Tsunade POV)**_

Sakura looked like she was ready to burst out in tears. Can't blame her though, finding out your first crush is actually a girl, not a very easy thing to get over. Sakura clutched her shoulders and slowly fell to the ground and said "So...so that's why..." Sasuke stood silent, not even responding to her words. "Sasuke." Naruto sounds serious...I wonder...what's your take on this kid?

**Sakura POV**

Naruto...what are you going to do? Naruto is giving Sasuke an intense stare. And Sasuke's eyes change too, he...she...returns Naruto's stare. They glare at each other for what seems like hours, though it's really been less than a minute. It actually reminds me of the graduation ceremony when we were made team 7.

When Naruto was standing on Sasuke's desk and the two glared daggers at each other only inches away from each other. Then Naruto slipped and they...they kissed. Heh, guess that's good news for Naruto, his first kiss wasn't with a guy. Suddenly Naruto stepped toward Sasuke, neither one breaking eye contact, until they were inches away from each other. Naruto get's a big smirk on his lips, and in reaction Sasuke's scowl grows "Ha, I knew there was no way you were a guy teme." WHAT!

**Naruto POV**

"I mean with that stuck up attitude and stick up your butt, you had to be some spoiled princess." Everyone's surprised by what I said, especially Sasuke. She looks as shocked as when I used that weird chakara veil in our fight.

**Sasuke POV**

What! Hmp that baka. "Oh please, like you could even tell the difference between a boy and girl if they weren't wearing a skirt dope." I couldn't help but smirk, I guess the baka won't change no matter what. "Hey I'm not the cross dresser here" "I didn't choose to be transformed, I had to and you transform into a girl every other day dope."

"Least I'm not a pervert." I raise an eyebrow at this "and why am I a pervert exactly?" Something tells me I'm gonna want to beat him after this, "you've gone to the hot springs with me and Kakashi-sensei dozens of times and you never once tried to get out of it. So that makes you a pervert." I was right.

_SMACK, _and nowthe dope is on the ground clutching his head in pain. "Dammit Sasuke what was that for?" "I couldn't care less about seeing you in the tub dope. Sorry but you and Kakashi-sensei are the only perverts here." "Hey now leave me out of this."

"Pfft teme." "Hmp dope." I can't help but smile, I know I don't deserve it but they actually forgive me. My smile turns to a frown as I lose control and start to cry, "Why?"

**Naruto POV**

Why is Sasuke crying, I thought she knew that we forgave her. "Why are you acting so nice to me? I tried to kill you, I didn't hold back...so why?" I got up and wrapped my arms around her, I could tell she was surprised cause she stopped crying and gasped. "Just forget about that Sasuke-chan."

She gasped again at the new suffix, can't blame her. "If I didn't forgive you I wouldn't have been pulling out my hair all week waiting to see you. And it wasn't just me, it was Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Ino, Shino,TenTen, Negi, and all our other friends. I told you they were all waiting for us didn't I?" "Naruto..."

Suddenly Sasuke pushed herself into me making us land on the ground next to Sakura. She was quietly crying into my chest so I hugged her tighter. I can't believe this is Sasuke, hugging me and crying into my chest. Even if he is really a she I would've never guessed she would be this...vulnerable. Come to think about it almost everything about her is different now.

Her voice is so sweet, like it was honey dipped, even while we were arguing I could tell. Her body feel's so frail, I'm scared I might break her if I hug her any tighter. Her hair feels so soft against my face and it smell's like...strawberry's? Did her hair always smell like strawberry's? How the hell did I miss that?


	3. Vulnerability

_**Chapter 3: Vulnerability**_

**Tsunade POV**

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Sasuke Uchiha crying in Naruto Uzumaki's arm's. I wonder what Sasuke's fan girl's would think if I told them about this.

Either way when they hear the truth they're gonna need CPR. Sasuke's cries start to grow quieter, so I guess now is a good time for an explanation. Though, it's gonna kill me ending such a sweet scene, I won't see the brat this quiet for a while. "Alright love birds, I think it's time for a proper explanation." Sasuke immediately stops crying and, along with Naruto, glare daggers at me.

"Oh calm down, or maybe you liked each other before this, I did hear some people saying you two kissed." "What! H-how did they know about that?" "Oh so you two did kiss." Those two faces turned completely red, haha, I know I should be more sensitive here but I'm never gonna get this chance again.

Sasuke jumped off of Naruto as quickly as she could, leaning her back against the bed. "That was an accident, the dope slipped and we just fell into each other." "Yeah, that's right!" HAHA better than I imagined, now if I had some sake and video camera this would be perfect. I look over and see that Sakura is staring at Sasuke in disbelief, not in the same sad way that she was earlier, more like she learned a big secret about her. Can't be that, Ino told me that her and Sakura beat Naruto to a pulp right after that.

**Sakura POV**

Is this really Sasuke? She acts so different than the Sasuke that I know. She's blushing...and before that crying...Sasuke would never do any of that unless he was beaten half to death first. And that's been proven a couple of times. "Are you...are you really Sasuke-kun?"

Everyone looked at me like I had said something crazy, I understand why though. But I need to say this, I need to understand why. "You act so differently...than the Sasuke I know. Crying...and blushing..." "Sakura-chan-" "That's because I'm not the Sasuke that you know...me and him...we're very...different."

No kidding, your so- "don't give yourself that much credit." Me and 'Sasuke' look at Naruto, What does he mean? "A teme's still a teme no matter what gender he or she is." _Kick _Sasuke kicked Naruto in the head making him fall over sideways, "Arrgg what was that for?" "For being a dope, dope."

"Careful Sasuke-chan! I don't wanna have to give him that talk just yet!" Sasuke didn't respond with anything more than his, I mean her, usual response "Hmp". Sasuke was holding down the part of her gown and blanket that was above her...ummm..women hood. "Lady Tsunade don't bother trying to protect the baka's innocent's.

That's long gone, I mean, haven't you seen his sexy jutsu?" Lady Tsunade sweat dropped, she was probably remembering the last time she saw the baka use that stupid jutsu of his. "What does it matter anyway if I see Sasuke-chan's shorts?" That is true, we've been to see Sasuke in the hospital a lot of other times, so why is...wait...she couldn't be!

**Third POV**

Sasuke blushed again as she informed Naruto of her current situation "I'm naked under this dope." And Naruto face goes from confused to ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Then Naruto thought of when she had climbed off the bed, now he knew why she was wearing a gown in recovery and why her curbs were so clear through it. "Oh, well that explains the blanket." "Lady Tsunade Why didn't you get her some cloths?"

"Couldn't be helped, we have a lot of injured ninja, even all the anbu are out on missions so I couldn't send anybody out, and besides that she was in recovery all this time so I couldn't take her measurements." "What about her, I don't know, normal cloths?" "They fell right off her body. I would have thought you noticed she didn't have any cloths on by the way your eyes were glued to her." And now we welcome the return of the blush to the two ninja's faces.

"Um lady Tsunade I think we're getting off track." "Hmm, I suppose your right."Tsunade turned serious, "Alright listen up you three!" The genin turned their attention to their Hokage, "Since Sasuke-chan has political status, being an Uchiha, and his, er her, recent encounter's with Orochimaru and Itachi the council has agreed to reduce her punishment to house arrest. That also means that you'll have to have somebody with you at all times.

And that person will be you Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked confused for a moment before his usual grin spread across his face, "Alright." "Hmp, that's rare, not gonna fight me on this?" "No, while we're together we can train." "I don't think you understand Naruto-kun, your gonna have to be with her twenty four seven. That also means that she's gonna be staying with you for a while."

"What, how come?" "Because watching a ninja on house arrest is a difficult job, despite what you might think, and since we need our Jonin and Chunin level ninja for missions you'll have to do. " Naruto crossed his arms and legs "Fine but don't blame me when we end up killing each other. I mean, no offense baa-chan, but having me and the teme live together sounds as safe as teaching the sexy jutsu to the Pervy Sage." Tsunade shuddered at the thought, "Naruto don't ever joke like that.

That would be more damaging to the village than the sands and sounds attack." Naruto smirked making Tsunade eyeball him questioningly. "Hey Sasuke-chan!" Sasuke looked at him questioningly "Hope you don't mind a little dirt, my place isn't exactly clean." Sasuke was surprised, he was actually going along with it?

And without fighting with the Hokage like he normally would. "Like we all didn't know that dope, it's not exactly a big secret." Naruto glared at Sasuke before yelling "Hey-!" "All right you too calm down." Kakashi knew he had to cut in before this turned into another argument.

"Now than, Kakashi-kun, Naruto-kun, would you mind stepping out so we can take Sasuke-chan's measurements?" The two nodded as they got up and left the room, closing the door behind them.

**Sasuke POV**

Me and Sakura stood up as Naruto left. Looks like me and Naruto are gonna be spending a lot of time together from here on out. But I don't think I really mind. "Are you blushing?" "No."

I turned my head away from the Hokage, I really hope I'm not really blushing. "Hmm well whatever, let's hurry up so you don't have to walk home in your birthday suit." Why does the Hokage have to be so blunt, it's already embarrassing enough that I had to talk to my entire squad dressed like this. She pull's my blanket away from me making me move my hands to pull my gown down. Why the hell do they make these things so dame short.

"Oh don't be so embarrassed, we're all girls here. Your gonna have to get used to being naked around other girls sooner or later." "Hmp." I hate to admit that she's right, though I really don't care that much since I've been around Naruto and Kakashi-sensei in the hot springs so much. Then why did my hands shoot to cover myself like that?

Maybe I care more than I think, or maybe I'm more comfortable with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei since I've been a guy for so long. While lost in my thoughts Tsunade grabs my hands and moves them to the side, and before I can react she ties a measuring tape around my chest. "Hmm about 34C, not bad." I have no idea what that mean's, I've never learned about bust size measurements. "Oh great...not only are you a girl Sasuke-kun but your measurements are even better than mine.

This is just depressing." Sakura sinks to the floor in a dead faint, now on the ground on her hands and knee's, you could actually see her depressed black aura. But what she said just now... "Sakura-chan?" She got up and looked at me, her eyes showed how sad she was, she looked like she was going to cry again. "It's alright, I know now that it was impossible from the beginning for you to like me.

Besides crying won't make anything better." She wipes a loose tear from her eye, "Now come on let's finish your measurements, I'll go buy you something to wear so I hope you don't mind my choices." I'm glad she understands but I know it's still gonna be awkward for a while. "Yeah, thanks, and whatever you pick will be fine. I don't really care."

Sakura giggled? "Alright Sasuke-chan-"and now she's using chan too?" You know your gonna have a while before you start going on missions again, so why not experiment with your look?" "I don't think so." "Why not, you can't wear the same kinda cloths as before."

**Sakura POV**

"I've worn boys cloths for the last 5 years. I don't like the idea of dressing girly." Even though she say's that I can see that she is blushing. I guess as a girl Sasuke isn't as good at hiding her emotions. That's why I can also tell that she is confused by my sudden change in mood.

Well even if you are a girl I'll still go on as your friend. We finish up Sasuke's measurement's, even though she objected to us measuring her hips, waist and legs. Wait why are we measuring her legs? I think lady Tsunade is just having fun with her now. I leave telling Naruto and Kakashi-sensei they can go back in.

"Hey Sakura-chan instead of picking out cloths for her why doesn't Sasuke-chan just go with you?" "You baka, she can't go shopping in her gown. It doesn't have a back to it." This guy never thinks things through. "No, what I mean is why don't you just lend her some of your cloth's and just take her with you so you don't have to end up returning them later."

Well I've been wrong before "Actually that sounds like a good...HEY WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'RETURN IT LATER' HUH!" DOES HE THINK I'D PICK OUT SOMETHING UGLY! GRRRR NARUTO! I grab the baka by the color and start shaking him until he starts losing consciousness.

"Calm down Sakura, Naruto was just cleared for release not even an hour ago." "It's his own fault, the idiot." I hear Kakashi-sensei chuckle so I turn towards him to see him walking towards me. "Lady Tsunade is right Sakura. Naruto may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he does have a point.

Besides I think he meant in case Sasuke-chan doesn't like them." Oh! So that's what he meant. I feel kinda bad for shaking him like that now. "Now why don't you go and get some cloths for Sasuke-chan.

Speaking of, you should get ready too Sasuke-chan after all it should be good for you to get out and do something normal for your gender." "Hmp, fine."

**Third POV**

Everyone but Naruto left so that Sasuke could get ready, though she really couldn't do much until Sakura get's back with some cloths. There was an awkward silence for a while, neither one of them knowing what to say. They sat on the bed trying to think of what to say. Once in a while they would look over but looked away when the other tried to look at the other. Naruto was thinking about what Sasuke was saying at the final valley, about not being able to understand how he, well now she, felt since he never had anybody.

"Hey Sasuke-chan..." Sasuke looked at Naruto with curiosity in her eyes. "You know...even if we don't know each others exact pain, we can still meet somewhere in the middle..." Sasuke's eyes grew wider "...Cause it's impossible to know someone's exact feeling or how bad they're hurting. So if you ever need someone to talk to I'll be right here! So don't you dare think that your alone!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what he just said. She could feel her heart melt as tears began to form in her eyes. She had never imagined that anybody could make her feel like this, happy, sad, and warm, all at the same time. "Naruto-kun."

Sasuke fell into Naruto's arm's, she didn't need to cry like last time, she just wanted to be closer to him. Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arm's around her, happy to have his friend back. They stayed like this for a while, each unwilling to let go of the other because they simply enjoyed being like this, even though they were both unwilling to admit this to themselves. They could feel each others heart beat's as they sped up. _"Naruto...you always go so far...not just for me but for everyone._

_ You know what it's like to be alone...is that why your always there for everyone? Is that why you refuse to give up, even when you can't completely understand their pain. Or maybe it's because of that, that you go so far. Either way...I almost made a horrible mistake and you nearly died trying to help me...to get me on the correct path._

_ If I had won than who knows what kind of a monster I would have turned into."_ Sasuke moved her arm's from Naruto's chest, wrapped them around him, making Naruto blush._ "I guess I know what Sakura and Ino were talking about. If Sasuke had been like this from the start I would probably have..." _Naruto's thought's trailed off as he stared down at the Uchiha heiress. A knock on the door broke them both out of their thought's.

"Sasuke-chan can I come in?" They both immediately realized their position and jumped off each other, sitting on opposite sides of the bed. "Y-yeah, come on in Sakura-chan!" Sakura walked in with some cloths in her arm's,"Alright Naruto-kun get out so that Sasuke-chan can change." Naruto gave Sasuke one last glance before getting up and leaving.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and imminently noticed her flushed expression, "Hey what's wrong Sasuke-chan?" "Nothing." Sasuke looked away giving an angry pout. Even though Sakura decided she wasn't going to be in love with Sasuke as a girl, that didn't stop her from thinking that, that pout she was making was adorable. "_Giggle _here Sasuke-chan, these ought to fight.

Sakura held out a pair of black short sort's and a matching t-shirt with a pink heart on the chest. "Um...Sakura-chan...there's no way I'm wearing that." "What? Oh come on Sasuke-chan, even if you don't like it it's only for a little while. Besides you can't walk around in that."

Sasuke knew she was right, she hated it, but she was right. So she took the cloths, placing them on the bed, and pushed Sakura back until she was able to pull the curtain shut. Sakura let it go knowing that Sasuke was still unconformable changing in front of her. Sasuke unwrapped the blanket, letting it fall to the ground, and slipped off her gown letting it join the blanket. She stood there, naked as the day she was born, staring at the short short's in her hands.

_"I guess it could be worse. At least she didn't bring me some sort of pink dress or anything. Because then I'd have to have her...help me...with my other situation..." _While Sasuke was busy thinking about her new wardrobe and her lack of underwear Sakura could see exactly what she was doing because of the shadow on the screen._ "Why does she have to have such a better figure than me._

_ I mean was it an after effect of the transformation or is it just her? Either way my pride as a women is shot." _True, not only were her breast bigger but she was as curvy as Naruto's sexy jutsu form. Although still strong her body looked incredibly nimble and frail. Sasuke slipped on the short's and shirt and pulled the curtain back to show Sakura.

"Wow you look so cute Sasuke-chan!" Sasuke just scuffed at this and after she slipped on her ninja sandals, that Sakura also brought over, they opened the door to find Naruto sitting upside down against the wall with a board expression on his face. "Naruto-kun what are you doing?" Flipping upside right he answered "Waiting for you two." "Naruto-kun stop being so impatient."

**Meanwhile: In the village hidden in the sound(Orochimaru POV)**

How the Hell could this happen? I still can't figure it out. Sasuke...the sound ninja four...kimmimaru...ALL BEATEN BY THOSE LOUSY LITTLE GENIN! That nine-tailed brat...I should have killed him when I had the chance! But how could Sasuke have lost to him? Was it the Kyuubi?

No, the curse mark should have evened out that part or at least for the amount of control that the brat had over it. Still with his raw talent he should have easily killed him. Perhaps I should change targets...he did beat Kabuto, and he does have great vitality. No, I must get my hand's on the sharingon quickly! Before Itachi and Sasuke kill one another!

But how?...**(Lick's his lip's)** I guess I'll have to wait until we are able to meet face to face again Sasuke...it's not like I need your permission to take your body. The curse mark is in place. I just have to wait for you to get a little stronger, just enough for you to surpass Kakashi.


End file.
